


A World Without color

by animemoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Character, I got sad about the Blind!Armin AU, M/M, Sad, So I decided to throw it onto Marco and Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animemoms/pseuds/animemoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this, and it hurt to think how he could never see the world ever again. But what hurt most of all, was that he would never be able to see Jean Kirstein's face from this day forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without color

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that the Blind!Armin AU made me way too sad and decided to make OTHER people sad and put it onto Marco. This was supposed to be a really cute PWP oneshot but then....this happened. Can I just say how sorry I am in advance?  
> If it makes anybody feel better I might write more with Blind!Marco because he and Jean are so goddamned cute. Ugh.

Marco awoke in darkness. 

Actually, he was surprised to be awake at all given the circumstances in which he passed out. All he could remember was seeing something that resembled Annie and then lots of steam before there was a sharp searing pain that struck him right in the face before he blacked out. Now all he could see was, well, nothing. He figured that he wasn’t out in the field anymore because he felt soft blankets and a sturdy bed under him. A light breeze blew across his cheek. His fingers tried to rub at his eyes but bandages stopped him. “What the-? What exactly happened?” He sat up slowly and with difficulty and as his bare feet hit cold stone he heard a voice somewhere in front of him. 

“Hey hey, what are you doing sitting up? For someone who almost died you sure are eager.” Marco found relief in that the voice he heard was Jean’s. He listened as the ‘tap tap’ as the other boy’s boots approached him, “At least you’re awake.” He sounded relieved and Marco’s interest piqued, “How long exactly have I been out?” He felt the blanket being pulled around his shoulders, “Almost two weeks? When I found you, I could’ve sworn you were dead. I mean when I saw your eyes I thought-“ 

Marco jumped at that, “What’s wrong with my eyes?!” Jean gave no response but he felt his hands work on unwrapping the bandages around his head. This wasn’t helping to ease the freckled teen’s nerves, “Jean, what’s wrong with my eyes?! Please tell me!” He was getting frantic now as he felt the bandages slip away, still no response from Jean. Marco tried to blink open his eyes so he could scold the other boy for scaring him, that what he said hadn’t been a very funny joke. But he couldn’t. At first he wasn’t sure that Jean had really unwrapped all the bandages, he sat there for a moment waiting for the second layer to be removed.

Nothing happened. He felt a pair of cold, shaky hands on either side of his face which scared him, not expecting such a sudden touch. “Is that it? Aren’t there more bandages, I still can’t see, you know.” There was a strangled sounding sob from in front of him and Marco felt arms wrap around his neck tightly, “There’s no more bandages Marco, I took them all off.” 

This wasn’t right, then. Why couldn’t he see? He reached up to run a hand over his eyelids and almost screamed bloody murder. He traced a diagonal gash that ran from the end of his eyebrow, across both eyes and petered out at his cheekbone. He pulled his hand away to cover his mouth as a wrenching feeling rose in his throat; he swallowed the bile that came up his esophagus.

“What…what happened?! Why am I like this?! Jean!” Marco tugged at the boy’s clothes and he felt Jean shaking and whispering he was sorry over and over again in his ear. “You were like this when we found you, I don’t know what happened. I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know….” He buried his face in the freckled boy’s shoulder as sobs wracked both their bodies.

He felt Jean stroke his hair and back of his neck as their sobs died down to meager sniffles and sighs but neither of the boys let go of each other. Marco felt a sticky blackness settle in his heart, what was he supposed to do now? He could never see the world ever again, even if he made it outside the wall to the world beyond with everyone it would mean nothing to him. All the colors and grandiose scenery that he had always longed to see was out of his reach. The rich texture of wood, the filtering of light through the leaves, Jean Kirschtein. All gone.

He would miss that the most, seeing Jean every day. The way his face would soften when he saw Marco. His commanding amber eyes in which the freckled boy would always get lost in. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes and he grasped onto Jean tighter. “What do I do now, Jean?” he sniffed and hiccupped a sob back into his throat and whispered, “I’m so scared.” 

Jean shushed him and Marco felt a forehead against his own, “We’ll do what we’ve always done, persevere. Besides, you have me, and we’ll take it one day at a time. I’ll never leave your side for as long as we have on this dammed planet.” The lighter haired teen pressed tender kisses all over the other boy’s face; his eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, a lasting kiss to his trembling lips. 

Marco relished in the feeling of it, for that’s all he had now and he would hold onto it for dear life.

That he could continue to live and be with Jean lifted his spirits significantly and he tried not to remind himself that the world would be completely different to him now. 

It was enough that he had this, tragedy or no. And for that he was grateful.


End file.
